Bottom Lane Synergy: Ashe x Janna
by xDisturbed
Summary: In a duel, Janna understands that she can't beat Ashe, the enemy marksman. Because of this, she uses her own wind powers to distract the Frost Archer with something she knows best; sex. But, Janna did not expect Ashe to retaliate, harnessing her own ice powers sexually... One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Bondage, Femdom.


A volley of arrows were plucked from Ashe's bow, headed straight towards Janna who responded with a shield she casted upon her own body. No matter how much the ice-archer tried, she couldn't defeat the wind-mage in a duel, despite her being a marksman and the latter a support. Ashe's battle-worn clothes showed this, her pale skin peeking through tears in her garments.

Janna knew that she couldn't win this fight though, understanding that Ashe will become strong enough to slay her easily at an eventual point. With this thought in her mind, she sent winds towards Ashe's body, tickling the marksman underneath her clothes, causing her to drop her bow on the floor with a giggling stammer so that she could gain the upper hand.

"J-Janna!" Ashe laughed, her breasts being fondled by forces of wind as she felt her nipples harden. "J-Janna, stop!"

Janna ignored Ashe's pleas, summoning up even greater gusts of wind, sending them all at once towards the marksman's shaking body. The force was strong enough to rip all of Ashe's clothes off, the Freljordian now standing completely naked, her eyes widening as she tried to cover her privates. But her hands were pulled away, Janna using cuffs of wind to hold them in the air as she did the same with her legs, spread-eagling Ashe for her own devious desires.

"J-Janna!" Ashe cried out with a stammer. "W-what are you doing?"

A subtle, but clear smirk grew on the wind-mage's lips as she approached the marksman bound by her magics. She conjured hands employed by wind, moving them towards Ashe's chest, the Freljordian blushing as she felt their cold breeze cup her breasts. Janna commanded the hands of air to squeeze, eliciting a gasp from Ashe as she walked even closer towards her.

"W-what're you d-doing?" Ashe asked again, looking up at the levitating support as she spoke.

"Wind beats water." Janna ignorantly replied.

The winds caressing Ashe's breasts became more violent, twisting her pink nipples as the Freljordian's only protest to this was a moan. A chuckle fled the support's lips as she watched the marksman writhe, her hands on her hips as she noticed the rivulets of excitement beginning to trail down Ashe's inner-thighs.

Janna lowered herself onto the floor, strutting even closer towards the marksman. She pushed her right hand between Ashe's thighs, the marksman's eyes widening as she could feel Janna's fingers brush against her skin.

"J-Janna… w-what're you doing?" Ashe asked for the third time, the fingers between her legs getting closer and closer towards her womanhood.

Janna didn't bother with answering Ashe's questions, her fingers spreading the Freljordian's southern lips before she drove her middle finger inside.

"Unfgh!" Ashe moaned, biting her bottom lip as her eyes went shut.

The wind-mage finally felt power over Ashe, her finger which elicited a moan from the marksman's lips fueling her, making her thirst for more. She introduced her index finger alongside her middle, pumping her digits even faster, the Freljordian barely able to breath as the cold winds ravaging her bosom overwhelmed her.

"Ah..." The marksman moaned, opening her eyes as her breaths shortened.

She began to shudder atop the support's fingers, her hips bucking against them as her muscles contracted involuntarily. Janna's thrusts only became more vigorous as the seconds dragged by, bringing the marksman to orgsam as she didn't have any hesitation to stop her pumps.

"J-Janna - stop!" The marksman begged, her juices jetting upon the support's hand which continued to please her.

A grin filled Janna's face, her hand growing numb and tired as she continued to finger Ashe, splashes heard across their lane from between the marksman's thighs as she wanted to see her cum again.

"Ah! Ah! Uh! J-J - Ah!" Ashe tried to speak. "S-s-stop-ugh!"

"Fine." Janna replied, pulling her hand out from the marksman's thighs.

Ashe sighed, shuddering as she gathered her breath. But when a few seconds passed by, the wind-mage grabbed her head, pushing the Freljordian down onto her knees, Janna's winds pulling the marksman's arms behind her back like an apprehended criminal.

"Where the hell is my support..?" Ashe muttered to herself as her head was shoved between Janna's thighs.

"Where is my marksman?" Janna jokingly replied, giggling as she felt the Freljordian's lips brush against her womanhood.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Ashe asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"You know what I expect, Ashe." Janna answered, her hand pulling the marksman's white hairs towards herself, forcing her head deeper between her legs.

With her free hand, the support gestured for the hands of wind to tickle the marksman's feet.

"J-Janna!" Ashe giggled, shaking from laughter as she was unable to move herself. "S-stop t-tickling me!"

"Only if you do as I request." Janna asked, lightly tugging the marksman's hair again. "Eat."

...

"O-okay!" Ashe laughed.

The marksman brushed her tongue against Janna's womanhood, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. Ashe could barely focus, her feet still being tickled as she tried to suppress her laughter, her wrists constantly writhing underneath the grasp of the wind surrounding them. She looked up to see Janna's dominant gaze looking back down at her, the support's cheeks slightly pink as her bottom lip was trapped between her white teeth.

Ashe proved to be skilled with her tongue, the wind-mage leaking onto the marksman's face as she quivered and bucked her knees. Janna could barely hold still, struggling to keep the Freljordian bound by her magics as she felt her climax approaching, closing her eyes as she curled her fingers and toes.

"Ah-ah!" Janna cried out, her cum trickling out from her womanhood and onto the marksman's lapping mouth. "D-don't stop."

Ashe had no choice, but she did notice that the wind tickling her body was beginning to falter. She continued to please the support with her tongue, ignoring the cum spilling onto her face and into her mouth as she could barely flicker her tasting muscle against Janna's clitoris due to her body trembling so strenuously.

"Ugh!" The wind-mage groaned, her body overwhelmed by yet another orgasm as she became a feeble, stumbling mess, falling onto her rear as the winds she kept Ashe bound with died. "Wait!"

Janna opened her eyes and looked forward, the Freljordian archer wielding her bow again, a large penis made of ice aimed right at her as a chuckle fled her lips.

"W-wait!" The afraid support repeated, attempting to crawl backwards with her fatigued body as she held a hand in front of her.

Ashe let go of the string holding the phallic-form of ice back, letting it thrust into Janna's pussy without a trace of mercy.

"Ah!" Janna cried out, wincing as she shot up, overwhelmed by such cold and sudden powerful penetration.

The support felt back, the end of the ice-penis protruding from her sex as she was hanging on the brink of consciousness. Ashe made work of this opportunity, dropping her bow on the ground as she scattered towards the stunned wind-mage. She conjured a bar of ice, cuffing it to Janna's ankles to ensure that her legs were spread, crawling over her body and doing the same with her arms, spread-eagling her just like the support did to her earlier. Ashe then hastily ripped off what little clothes Janna had on her body, leaving the support naked as she iced over her nipples to torture her.

"A-Ashe." The bound support said, her hard nipples becoming frozen due to the ice clamping it. "I-it's c-cold… p-please unf-freeze -"

Ashe silenced the wind-mage by shoving a ball of ice in her mouth.

"Mmf!" Janna's plea left her mouth muffled. "Mmmmmmfff"!

The marksan gave the support a quick, fake smile before she returned to her stern look, crawling back down Janna's body before she kneeled between her thighs. She summoned more ice, coating Janna's legs in it, making it look as if she were wearing lingerie made of ice.

"Mmf!" Janna painfully protested, overwhelmed by the intense cold filling her mouth and covering her wrists, ankles, legs, and breasts.

Ashe snickered, licking her lips as she grabbed the protruding end of the ice-dildo inside of Janna's womanhood. She pulled it back, a shudder wavering through the wind-mage's limbs before she drove it back in again, making the support repeat her previous actions more dramatically. The marksman pumped the dildo slowly, watching Janna writhe from both the cold and pleasure, all of her power meaningless as Ashe had regained her own.

"Mmff!" Janna pleaded, wincing as Ashe's arm began to move the dildo within her quicker.

Janna could barely feel her body, her limbs and nipples becoming numb from the ice covering her body. Her back arched away from the ground, her hips bucking against the dildo Ashe was driving within her with as she closed her eyes, drooling on the ice-gag between her lips. She was about to cum, and her body let Ashe know this, so the marksman pulled the dildo out from between Janna's thighs, leaving the support on the verge of orgasm.

A second passed by before Janna had realized what Ashe did, her body still waiting, almost aching, for the climax she was denied.

"Mmf!" Janna loudly pleaded through the ice-gag, her eyebrows furrowing alongside her pitiful facial expression. "Ammfh!"

"Oh…" Ashe began to mock the support. "Did you not cum?"

Janna shook her head, muffling into the ice-gag again, her back now back against the ground.

"I'm sorry." Ashe said, grinning as she ran the tip of the penis-shaped dildo against Janna's southern lips. "Did you want to?"

The wind-mage nodded her head quickly.

Ashe didn't say anything else, still bordering Janna's pussy with the tip of her dildo, admiring how wet the support was as she waited for her to calm down.

"Mmf?" A confused muffle left Janna's throat, her eyes on the pensive archer who let a minute pass by.

Ashe's mouth became plastered by a wide grin again, her hand shoving the dildo back inside Janna's womanhood without any warning or hesitation.

"Mmf!" Janna cried out, her back arching away from the dirt ground beneath her again as she was filled with the entirety of the frozen dildo.

As the wind-mage's back returned to the floor, Ashe began to pump the dildo within her slowly, purposely teasing the woman whom she had left on edge before with plans to do it again, and again, and again.

"Mmm…" Janna's moaned, muffled through the ice-gag. "Mmf…"

The Freljordian began to increase her tempo, salivating in two places as she listened to the wet sounds emanating from between the wind-mage's thighs. She loved watching the support writhe, licking her lips hungrily as she pumped the dildo more ardently, wishing that Janna was doing the same to her as well. She got quicker, forgetting that she was trying to deny the support's orgasm a second time, her arm becoming a wild blur as the dildo was rampantly pumped in and out Janna's pussy.

"Ammf!" Janna cried into the gag.

The support came, her body convulsing as the now-melting dildo in her womanhood was pulled out, the rest of the ice on her body doing the same. She could feel the water running off from her skin, too tired to make an attempt to run or suppress Ashe with her winds, letting her own chest heave so that she could gather the breaths she needed.

"I bet I can last longer than you." Ashe commented, her eyes on the sweating, panting wind-mage.

"W-what?" Janna replied, barely able to lift her head off from the ground beneath her.

The archer conjured up yet another dildo made of ice, this one double-sided as she got onto her backside and moved closer towards the support. She intertwined their legs together like two pairs of scissors, inserting one end of the dildo into her pussy with a bit lip before she slid even closer and inserted the other end into Janna's.

"Ah…" The both of them sighed, Janna getting up and resting on her elbows to look forward to the Freljordian in the same position.

Ashe gyrated her hips forward, shuddering as the dildo shifted deeper into her pussy, Janna doing the same as she replicated the marksman's reaction.

" _I_ can last longer." Janna stated, chuckling as she began to grind her hips against the dildo, her movements thrusting it into Ashe's womanhood as well as her own. "Mm..."

Ashe smiled as she took Janna's statement as a challenge, her skin against Janna's as she slid forward to embed the ice-dildo within herself to show the support she can last longer despite it being deeper. She began to move her hips with more passion, closing her eyes as moans fled her lips, her wet womanhood dripping onto the floor as Janna could barely show tenacity.

"Fuck…" Ashe groaned, biting her bottom lip to suppress any further moans, trying to not seem frail in front of the wind-mage on the other end of her dildo.

Janna closed her eyes, her body shaking again as she dug her nails into the dirt, knowing that she was about to cum well before Ashe. The wind-mage took desperate measures, lifting her hands up from the ground as she pointed them towards the archer, mustering up the energy to cast hands of air towards the marksman's breasts.

"N-not f-fair!" Ashe yelled, melting the dildo within both their pussies, refreezing it as its form took a much more larger, filling and bumpy form.

"Ah!" Janna moaned, furrowing her eyebrows as she realized she had made a big mistake, increasing the speed of the winds fondling Ashe's breasts as she could feel herself clench around the now-obese toy within her.

The support tried to slow her hips down, hoping that the marksman wouldn't catch on as she tried to calm herself down. She casted a third hand of wind and aimed it towards Ashe's clitoris, small little gusts hammering against it as the archer began to moan much more loudly. Ashe could feel herself about to cum, trying to stop her hips from moving as they seemed to gather a mind of their own, her southern lips hugging the protrusions of her ice-dildo as she began to quiver.

"Ohghhh!" Ashe groaned, her mouth agape as her body froze, her womanhood squirting on Janna's skin and the toy that was still sliding within her due to the wind-mage's movements.

"I win." Janna chuckled as she watched Ashe hurriedly crawl away, the dildo melting as she recalled her winds.

"J-Janna…" Ashe sighed. "A-are we done?"

"Yeah." The wind-mage replied.

"Good…" The marksman said. "I can't believe you asked to roleplay in the middle of a match…"

"What are we going to do about our clothes?" Janna asked.

"I-improvise?" Ashe questioned, remembering that they were still in a live match.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Here's a weird little one-shot requested by a follower.**

 **Also, I don't know who the artist of the story image is, so if you recognize it, can you let me know?**


End file.
